


''It wasn't what I expected''

by giuliabrevigliero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cafe AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Memes, Sassy Lance (Voltron), blogger Keith(voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliabrevigliero/pseuds/giuliabrevigliero
Summary: Keith is a blogger that loves hot chocolate, lance is a new Barista/ waiter. What could go wrong?





	''It wasn't what I expected''

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first work, little disclaimer English isn't my first language and so you may find some grammatical typos in there, sooorry! Well, enjoy!!

# ‘’It wasn’t what I expected’’

### Day 1

###  I let myself flop on one of the many sofas of the Cafe’, I open my bag, gently pull out my computer, I then place it on the table and turn it on. Quickly I type the password and enter my small portable world, I open one of the many documents and I start typing my last article for my blog. After several minutes I feel a presence to my right, I look away from the screen and I fix my eyes on the boy dressed as a waiter, with a gentle smile he gives me the pre-ordered hot chocolate: '' You don’t look like a chocolate type, but more a black coffee-boy, black as your soul, emo-kid '' he says with a light laugh, I wrinkle my eyebrows: ‘’Excuse me?’’ I ask furrowing my forehead, the boy in reply point, with a simple movement of the arm, my whole figure: '' Your clothes! Leather jacket, ripped pants and Vans, you seem to come out from 2010 '' he says quietly. Astonished I sarcastically reply ‘’It was a pleasure to meet you’’ and I turn back to quietly start again working on my article. With the corner of my eye I notice that the tanned guy with the brown short hair walks to another table chuckling, ‘’Idiot’’, I mutter to myself. I take the paper cup and I look at it, I notice a different word instead of my name, '' Mullet '', slightly offended I turn to the boy founding him looking at me, with a sarcastic smile I give to him a nice middle finger, he theatrically puts a hand to the heart and the other pretends to wipe away a tear, I look away, sigh loudly and I turn back to write. After an hour I find myself re-reading the draft, with a satisfied smile I snap my fingers and then look around and notice the brown-haired boy sweeping the floor, check the clock and see that it is already closing time. Quickly I put all my things in my bag and I head off the door: ‘’see you tomorrow’’ He says keeping to sweep: ‘'If I really have to, bye long-legs’’I say to him opening the door: ‘’The name’s Lance’’ ‘’yeah whatever…’’ I answer out of the door. I slightly giggle giving him a last look and I surprisingly notice that he smiles at me in response, I blush slightly and quickly I start walking toward home: '' Stupid me, why I have to be so gay '' I scold myself zipping the leather jacket. 

### Day 2

###  I enter in the Cafe’ at the same time that the day before and instantly I lock eye with the tanned guy, I shyly wave at him and he answers with a sparkling smile, I head for the usual couch and start working on my computer as routine. After few minutes Lance materialize on my right with my favourite hot drink: ‘’ If you keep drinking chocolate every day you will find yourself full of pimples’’ he says handing me the glass: ‘’ And if you don’t stop your being a dick I'll break your flamingo legs'' I say with a smile, he looks at me slightly intimidated. I turn the cup to find a new nickname: ‘’Samurai? Does not sound to you a bit 'racist?? Yeah, ok I get it, I have almond-shaped eyes but their not that obvious’’ I say to him slightly irritated: ‘’Well if it makes you feel better I'm Cuban '' he says, folding his arms, I raise an eyebrow: '' And so? '' I say slightly shaking my head: '' I cannot be racist because I’m a foreigner too! '' he says as if it were the most normal thing in the world: '' I hope you're joking, how can you be so stupid !? It doesn’t work like that Lance'' I blurt out, looking stunned. He snorts and tilts his head a bit: '' You have the right to make a racist joke on me then! At least we're even '' he says with a shrug, I remain perplexed, I shake my head and I get back to work on the article: '' You'd better get back to work Lance ''I say pissed avoiding his look: ‘’okay fine…’’ he sadly answer: ‘’ Anyway the ponytail suits you’’ He adds going back to work. I violently blush and I check the back of my head with the right hand. I usually do the little bun in the morning when I’m getting ready to go to work and then I undo it just outside the door, this morning I was in a rush and I completely forgot that I had it... fuck my life. I bury my face in my hands. Passed the few awkward minutes and being tempted of commit suicide, I start to work again on the article. After an hour I read the piece just finished and enthusiastically I press '' Save '', check the time and as usual it's closing time, I get up from the sofa to be stopped by a broomstick at my throat: '' So? '' he asks: '' I do not speak churros '' I say with a smirk, he gasps and starts laughing loudly, even I chuckled: '' Now we're even? '' he asks: '' Yes, we are the '' I say uncomfortable rubbing my neck. He lowers the broom and with a stupid bow makes me go and follows me to the door, I say goodbye to him with a smile: '' Bye bye Beyoncé '' I say smirking: '' How do you know that she's my favorite singer !? ' 'he asks surprised, I chuckle going out the door and with a smile, I head home. 

### Day 9

###  Every day me and Lance meet each other in the Cafè, he brings me my hot chocolate and every day there’s a different nickname on it, then at the end of the day he uses one of his cheesy puns and I go home. After work today he invited me to go out with him to a pub. I found myself really jumpy, I start torturing my hand on the way to the bar, I start to create imaginary scenarios and how could avoid them. After few minutes I’m at the door of the pub, I sigh loudly and I enter, he’s sitting on a stool, near the bar counter, sipping cheap beer, I approach him and sit down on the stool next to him: '' What do you drink? '' He asks with a dazzling smile: ‘’a Corona’’ the barman with a chuckle hands it to me the uncorked bottle: ‘’The princesses beer’’ Lance sneer, with a smirk I answer: ‘’Who says that I’m not royalty?’’ Lance blushes slightly and he starts laughing: ‘’Yeah, sorry you are THE Princess!’’ the evening continues between the jokes and beers until Lance begins to look around: '' Let's go somewhere else? Here there are too many people '' Indeed the local was filling up quickly: '' Let's go to my house is not very far from here! '' I propose repenting after few second, shit I’ve just asked him if he wants to come to my home after the first date!? I’m a slut! He lively accepts the offer,he greets the barman with a nod and we head for the door. We walk shoulder to shoulder, we’re really close, too close. My cheeks start burning, I can’t even talk, every word I say sound slurred, he laughs and he tries to joke about, I relax a little and I smile to him making him blush. After several minutes of walking and awkward conversation we arrive at my front door, I start shaking and my hands start sweating: ‘’Are you cold?’’ he asks to me naively: ‘’No, no I’m fine!’’ I quickly answer, my keys slip from my hand falling loudly on the floor: ‘’Are you drunk?’’ He insistently asks: ‘’ No, no… it’s only that I feel a little awkward…’’ he looks at me tilting his head: ‘’Why?’’ ‘’Really!? I’ve just asked you to come to my home after the first date!’’ Lance furrows his brows confused: ‘’That was a date? Are you gay!?’’ the world around me falls into pieces, tears start to fall from my eyes: ‘’Shit, I’m sorry! I misinterpreted, now you will think that I’m a freak!’’ I turn my back and I start to try to open the door with my eyesight blurred by my tears. I feel his hands on my shoulder and he forces me to turn, I don’t want to look at him in the eyes: ‘’Hey pretty-boy I was joking, it was a date!’’ he says giggling. I stop crying and I look at him right in the eyes, the fear is replaced by anger: ‘’LANCE YOU STUPID JERK I WILL SCOOP YOUR BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES OUT!’’ I shout pushing him, he only starts to laugh louder: ‘’Really Lance you’re so fucking dead!’’ I feel my cheeks burning, he stops laughing and he smiles at me: ‘’You’re so cute when you’re angry, come here’’ he says with his soft voice, he starts to walk towards me and with his thin but strong arms he hugs me tightly: ‘’ ’Just a couple of dudes being guys, couple of guys being dudes, just a couple of dudes being gay!’’ he says in my ear, I start giggling: ‘’That was your way to say that you like me?’’ He nods seriously: ‘’We can go inside if you want… I have a PlayStation 4’’ I say quietly, I can see his eyes shining in excitement. We passed the night playing videogames and drinking beer, I’m happy to be with him: ‘’you know what?’’ he start speaking rubbing his neck: ‘’It wasn’t what I expected’’ he says to me with a smile: ‘’ Is that a bad thing?’’ I ask tilting my head, he chuckles and he kisses me on the forehead: ‘’Nope, I really liked it, sex is good but this is better’’ He says smirking: ‘’Liar’’ I say punching him on the shoulder. We fall asleep on the couch hugging. I was the best date ever.


End file.
